Talk:You're a Mean One, Mr. Grenth
Trivia Isn't there "You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch" phrase or something? Not sure I remember hearing it from a song, is it... or.. I don't know, don't ask me about you western trivialties.--Silk Weaker 06:33, 23 December 2006 (CST) :You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch the song? --Xasxas256 06:37, 23 December 2006 (CST) "Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas" ~Rud Explore You can turn around at the start and run across an empty map, anything to be found there? Seems to be dead empty --zeeZ 14:39, 23 December 2006 (CST) :Wow I didn't know that! Neato - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 20:30, 23 December 2006 (CST) Broken objective When did they change the quest to fix the broken log? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 04:39, 24 December 2006 (CST) :Have they fixed it now? - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 00:30, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::It's fixed kind of now. When you complete the bonus it doesn't strike out or back to say talk to Rift Warden. It fixes itself when you travel back to town though. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 03:06, 28 December 2006 (CST) :: It's fixed now, I think. When I did the quest, it crosses out but when I read through the text it says 4 of 5. ---- Neoma 10:53, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Walkthrough Is it just me or is this all about maximizing your dps and minimizing the enemy's? --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:24, 26 December 2006 (CST) :That's what the entire game is about. :P I'm beginning to think most of that stuff in the walkthrough should just be taken out entirely. We don't need a guide on how each class should use all its skills. That would belong on the snow fighting page. And most of the strategies used are just basic tactics like kiting. I think the easiest way to complete it is with the Ritualist because it's like having two players. I've never failed it as a rit, nor even gotten near death. :I looked at the style guide and it just said to say how players should complete the mission. Other than stating the obvious (like follow your waypoint) I don't think there is really too much to add. I say leave only the ritualist part in, because it really is the easiest class to do these things on. Jack Frost's recharge is insane. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 11:57, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Ok, correction, attacks per second instead of dps. --Armond Warblade (talk) 17:43, 30 December 2006 (CST) Bonus Stage Has anyone gone through with this? I only cleared 4. ---- Neoma 10:54, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :I died at the last 2 snowmen.... --- -- (s)talkpage 10:55, 26 December 2007 (UTC) It can be done, you just need to kill them quickly. -- Ricky ''Happy wintersday! 10:56, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::I ran away, then came back and found a mob of them there. Using Snow Fort, I pounded into 1 for 10 seconds, killing it. Then the damage started coming, so I ran back, used Snowcone. Wait another minute, and repeat. I got too bored to continue it though :P ---Jamster--- 10:58, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Necromancer snow skills? If you play this mission with necromancer one of the snow skills removes 100% of your max health apparently automatically killing you outright. Since the mission invariably ends if you die for any reason does anybody know what the purpose of providing this skill in this mission is? Is it just intended to provide a flashier way to give up and resign on the mission? :It's there to screw over Necro's. They're usually overpowered, so they have to suck somewhere. --- -- (s)talkpage 14:35, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Survivor Dying in this mission doesn't contribute to /deaths. Reason for revert on the note edit please? --Belker 03:54, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :The reason it was so good on getting xp, was that each monster gave a shitload of xp. It no longer does, and thus there are much better ways to powerlvl. About the not counting to /deaths: k... --- -- (s)talkpage 03:55, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sorry, didn't check history first. The Survivor note should still go, and unless I'm mistaken you still get the 1k for completing the quest, no? May not be efficient by any means, but its still free XP with no chance of Survivor title loss, unless I'm just going completely crazy tonight. --Belker 03:57, 28 December 2007 (UTC)